


Double or Nothing

by Feyatsirk



Series: -tober '19 [8]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: A sex toy, Aron gets wrecked, Day 19, Double Penetration, M/M, Magically has plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, Whats with all the smut plot lately, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Continuation from Day 2 of voyeurism. Jonghyun's little thought gets brought to fruition and Aron finds out he can in fact take both him and Minki.





	Double or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> It's smut. I've got nothing else to say except it may be a tiny bit messy but go sin my lovelies lol

It had been a week since Jonghyun had accidentally walked in on Aron and Minki having sex and a week since he had joined in and found himself extremely curious about if Aron would be able to take both himself and Minki. As the day progressed, he knew their weekend was free to rest and prepare for the comeback and all the schedules. Hesitantly, he wanders into Minki's room when he's alone to talk to him.  
  
"Could I ask you something?" Minki looks at him nodding.  
  
"Was last week, was it a onetime thing?" Minki smiles and shakes his head.  
  
"If you want to join us again you just have to ask. I'm sure Aron won't mind; you saw how he is with a dick." Jonghyun nods and goes to leave, pausing and pivoting on his toes.  
  
"Can he take us both?" Minki pauses in what he's doing and looks at him surprised.  
  
"I... don't know. Ive never had a second person to try. We could ask if he wants to try it?" Jonghyun nods quickly and they know he's at his apartment and Minki sends him a text to come over. He tells him he's busy but Minki sends a selfie of him and Jonghyun saying they have a proposition for him. They don't get an answer and suspect he really is busy when he shows up to their apartment about forty minutes later. Aron glaring at them slightly asking what the proposition is when Minki hugs him from behind; his arm snaking up the front of his shirt as he whispers the plan. Aron looks at Jonghyun, who's sitting on the couch watching them both with what looks like hunger in his eyes.  
  
"Jonghyun asked if we could see if you could take us both." Minki whispers into his ear, kissing the junction of his neck and shoulder as Aron tenses up slightly. He hadn’t been planning to be ganged up on like this or he would have been a little stronger than he was now. His knees already feeling weak. He nods quickly.  
  
"I want to try." Jonghyun grins and moves closer to them, tipping Aron’s chin up to kiss him roughly. Aron wrapping his arms around Jonghyun's shoulders as Minki begins to undress Aron. His hands working his jeans open and down as Aron steps out of them still making out with Jonghyun. Minki sucking on his own fingers when he slips Aron’s underwear down slightly. Watching them slip off his hips once down far enough. Aron kicking those off as well and moaning into Jonghyun's mouth when Minki begins to finger him. A loud cackle leaving Minki as he slips his two fingers in easily. Jonghyun breaking the kiss to look over Aron’s shoulder.  
  
"What is it?" Aron's ears are red as he rests his forehead on Jonghyun's shoulder.  
  
"This little cockslut is already stretched a bit. Is that what you were doing? Touching yourself?" Aron stays quiet so Minki twists his wrists a little and presses against his prostate. Aron crying out, knees really buckling that time as Jonghyun holds him up.  
  
"Yes! I had a toy in!" Both Minki and Jonghyun look at him then each other, Minki giving Jonghyun a small nod to tap into his more dominating side.  
  
"And you didn't think we deserved to see that?" Aron whimpers and mumbles he didn't know this would happen. He would have left it in. Minki moving up to three fingers before speaking up.  
  
"Hyung, before you get too fucked out, you're okay with us both fucking you at the same time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you're okay with us using toys to get you prepped wide enough? We don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Yes Minki. You know I trust you with my life, and I trust Jonghyun too." Jonghyun smiles softly and kisses his cheek as Aron blushes. Minki nodding and stands before kissing him as well.  
  
"C'mon then. Let’s go to my bedroom. Aron nods and takes both their hands, stumbling over his feet a tiny bit as he walks and tugs them both to the bedroom. Jonghyun still confused on where he stands in this relationship but figuring hell as after everything. Minki telling Aron to get on the bed and asking Jonghyun to get him up to four fingers as he gets around toys. Jonghyun glances at Minki before looking at Aron who smiles.  
  
"You did it last time. I trust you. Make me scream, Jonghyun." Like that it was as though a switch was flipped for him. Kissing Aron suddenly as he slipped his fingers down between his legs to finger him open. Two of Jonghyun's fingers fitting easily. Scissoring them a few times as he thrusts and curls them, purposely missing the spot he remembers vaguely from last time. Aron whining and moaning as Jonghyun moves to nip at Aron’s jaw and throat. Asking if he can leave marks, Minki says yes and Aron grumbles about having to cover them. Jonghyun chuckles and leaves light marks. Slipping in a third finger as he does. Aron whimpering and trying to get Jonghyun to hit that spot by squirming slightly. Jonghyun looking at Aron unamused.  
  
"Stop squirming, hyung. You have to prove you deserve your prostate hit." Aron groans loudly and Minki laughs watching from beside the bed with a larger toy, holding it up for Aron to see.  
  
"Look hyung, your favorite plug." Jonghyun looks at it and stares surprised.  
  
"That's definitely more than four fingers wide." He nods and Minki explains he'll get stretched a bit more with this toy and they’ll just tease him till they decide he's held the toy long enough and is ready for them both. Aron sighs slightly and Jonghyun glances at him before curling his fingers against his prostate. Aron arching his back with a small cry. Jonghyun chuckling as he continues to stretch him, wiggling his pinky in beside his three fingers. Aron tensing and whimpering softly as Minki frowns some.  
  
"Hold off on your fourth one. He's not ready for that one yet." Jonghyun immediately taking his pinky out and frowns, apologizing to Aron who just waves him off. Minki mumbling he's going to be punished, more so he won’t be having sex for a while, if he does that again.  
  
"I've told you, speak up if you're hurting. Why do I have to remind you all the time?"  
  
"I kinda like it?" Minki sighing know he'll have to listen to Aron complain if he gets hurt. Minki sits by Aron now that Jonghyun's focusing on stretching him properly for the toy. Once done, he asks Minki for it and Aron peeks up to watch Jonghyun coat it in lube before pressing it into him, Aron hissing as he’s stretched around the toy before it’s pushed inside fully. Aron relaxing afterwards as he looks at them both as they settle onto the bed with him. Minki and Jonghyun discussing how they plan to take Aron at the same time, Minki slowly stroking Aron as they talk. Aron gripping at his wrist to try and stop him each time he gets too close to cumming. Jonghyun raising an eyebrow after the second time.

“Are you making him edge you?” Minki laughs and looks at Aron who blushes and nods.

“He enjoys it, but Aron you should get up and show Jonghyun how well you can do things with that in your ass. Since you’ve done it so many times before.” Aron glares at Minki a bit, revealing that to their leader.

“Wait what?”

“Oh yeah, he’s walked around during schedules and even practice with that in.” Jonghyun stares at Aron surprised but hums impressed. Aron slowly sliding to the edge of the bed before getting up and asking Minki what he wants him to do. Minki grins and asks him to dance to the chorus for bet bet. Aron looking at the floor then his knees with a raised eyebrow.

“I can’t exactly do that dance naked. It’ll hurt.” Jonghyun tosses him his pants and smiles, Aron shaking his head as he tugs them on but leaves them undone. Easily dancing the chorus and doing the spread leg dance with the toy inside. Though Jonghyun points out that it’s probably why he’s seen Aron’s face turn red during a few performances as his face burns now. Tugging back off his pants, throws them at Jonghyun who catches them and grins. Minki asking Aron to come over and lean on his elbows; Standing behind him to tug on the toy a little bit. Aron moaning softly as Minki takes it out slightly, fucking him slowly with the plug before nodding and taking it out entirely.

“He’s ready.” Aron looking at them both.

“I don’t get to suck anyone off?”

“Not this time. We’re just testing your ass today.” Aron pouts but nods, watching as Minki gets on his back and lays with his head propped up in the pillows; motioning Aron over while stroking himself. Minki and Jonghyun both having gotten naked while Aron was doing the dance. ‘How do you want me?’ Minki tugs Aron over and tells him to turn around and face Jonghyun before straddling him. Aron does as he’s told, Minki holding himself so Aron can lower onto his dick. Aron’s shoulders turning red as Jonghyun stares at him intensely; Jonghyun giving him a small smirk as he moves closer. Aron’s jaw dropping slightly having never rode Minki this way before, he didn’t know what to expect.

“We’re doing this way more often.” Minki laughs and agrees before letting Aron get used to him a bit more. Aron rotating his hips a few times before giving them a small nod. Minki tapping his shoulder so he’ll lean back, wrapping his arms around Aron’s torso before kissing his cheek.

“If it’s too much and you can’t do it, tell us. Promise me or we’re not doing it.” Aron nods and turns his head to kiss Minki with a smile.

“Promise.” Minki nods and looks at Jonghyun. ‘Go slow.’ Jonghyun nods and moves up on his knees, Minki’s own legs spread as much as he can get them before Jonghyun pushes Aron’s legs back. His thighs being held against his torso by Minki. Jonghyun and Minki both watching Aron’s face as he tries to sit up slightly to watch Jonghyun push into him as well despite not actually being able to see. His jaw dropping open with a soft gasp as Jonghyun begins to push in along side Minki’s dick. His hands gripping Minki’s arms as Jonghyun pushes further in, tensing up more which makes Jonghyun pause for a moment. Aron’s body shaking slightly as both wait. Minki stroking his hair a bit, mumbling encouragement to him before Aron gives a small nod. Jonghyun pushing in the rest of the way making Aron lay back entirely against Minki as he pants, his body shaking from everything as he lays there. Jonghyun waiting now that he’d fully buried inside beside Minki.

“Too much…” Jonghyun rubs his stomach gently as Minki rubs his thighs.

“You have us both inside already, just relax. Breathe for me, hyung.” Aron lets out a shaky breath, trying to relax when he cries out surprised; Jonghyun slowly stroking him to try and get his mind off the pain from the stretch. Minki and Jonghyun both holding one of Aron’s legs so they can use the free hand, Minki running his fingers over Aron’s chest and teasing his nipples as Aron begins to get louder. His shaking still the same though when Jonghyun slowly pulls out and pushes back in; Aron moaning loudly as he drops his head back again. Minki chuckling beside his ear, using the position to talk to him.

“I’m so proud of you, taking us both like the little cockslut you are.” Aron whines turning his head away from Minki. Jonghyun chuckles and leans forward slightly.

“Hyung, Minki can’t see but I saw your dick twitch at that. You like being called a little cockslut. Would you open up for any of us?” Minki looks at Jonghyun and chuckles as Aron adamantly shakes his head. Jonghyun thrusting into him a few times quickly.

“I think you’re lying. You’re taking both of us so well. Minki, try moving too.” Minki nods and moves his feet to get a good position jostling Aron around a tiny bit making him hiss in slight pain before he’s moaning out from them thrusting into him in opposite times. Not being able to rest as he begins to lose himself from being overwhelmed. Jonghyun stroking him slowly as Minki continues to talk to him.

“I’m going to take photos of how used you’re going to look. Both of our cum dripping out of you.” Aron tensing at that as he cums on himself and Jonghyun’s hand. His head tipped back onto Minki’s shoulder. Mouth open in a silent moan at this rate, eyes wide as he’s taken roughly. The other two speeding up a bit more, Aron tensed up with his toes curled as he cums again surprising them both. Minki kissing Aron’s temple as he cums inside him. Jonghyun following after a few moments later. Aron taking a sharp intake of breath when they both very carefully pull out of him. Minki holding Aron’s legs up as he tells Jonghyun to grab a photo. Jonghyun grabbing Minki’s phone and taking a photo of Aron slightly gaping and dripping cum. Aron twitching from the session they just had.

“Hyung.” Aron slowly turns his head to look at Minki as he gently lowers his legs down. “You did so well. We won’t do it again. You look a little broken.” Aron blinks at him and gives a tiny nod, his eyes drooping down as he loses any energy he still had. Jonghyun helping Minki slip Aron onto the bed over a towel, Minki cleaning him up best he can before covering him up.

“Go on and rest hyung.” Aron hums and moans softly as some more cum drips from him. Jonghyun leaning to kiss him and smiles softly.

“Thank you for letting me try this.” Aron gives him a tiny smile as Minki leans over to kiss him as well.

“We love you, hyung. When you wake up, I’ll get a nice warm bath for you.” He gives a tiny nod as well before they both watch him fall asleep with a chuckle. The other two cleaning up after themselves and cleaning the toy they used before dressing and going to make food. Aron sleeping for nearly five hours before he wakes. Minki and Jonghyun sleeping on either side of him, sighing softly, he can feel some of the cum that dripped out dried on his thighs and ass but decides to ignore it for cuddling with his favorites and falling back asleep. The other two snuggling closer to him in their sleep as he mumbles that he loves them both.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
[Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
[Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
